


Got To Time It Right

by Anonymous



Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You let Brian try something new on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607869
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Got To Time It Right

It shouldn’t have been surprising that Brian went all out for you on Valentine’s Day, the cheeky sap only you knew he was deep down, happily pulling out all the typical and generally expected stops on a day to celebrate love. 

He had showed up at your dorm only minutes after your last class of the day had ended, card and chocolates in hand accompanied by a shy smile. You two spent the night on the town, eating dinner together and window shopping as you walked hand in hand - blaming the cold for your constant need to be pressed up against him as much as possible.

And now, as you knew would happen, you were tangled in the sheets of Brian’s bed in the comforting seclusion of his flat. The chill of the night had been forgotten in favor of the prominent flush covering your face down to your chest, the feeling of your boyfriend’s face buried between your spread legs making warm pleasure take over your completely naked body. You let out a soft moan when one of Brian’s hands trailed up to cup your breast in his hand, making you shudder when a calloused fingertip teasingly ran over your peaked nipple. 

“Fuck,” Brian breathed against your core before slowly running his tongue over the adequately wet area he’d already been lapping at for a few mintues. “I’ve missed this.”

“It’s only been a few days,” You smiled down at him, biting your lip when he made eye contact with you without stopping the motions of his mouth. He made you wait for an answer, continuing to stare up at you and making you writhe against the mattress when his lips wrapped around your clit. You sighed when he pulled away, angry that he always knew how to edge you on by stopping when you needed him most desperately.

“Well it’s felt like forever...and you know I love how you taste,” Brian finally winked, squeezing your chest again with the knowledge that you needed some sort of contact to keep from going mad at this point.

“You’re gross,” You laughed, gently attempting to hit his back with your heel but the executing the move weakly due to the dull ache in your legs from having been draped over Brian’s shoulders for so long. 

“I just can’t get enough,” He smiled with another quick lick to your pulsing core.

“Well then get back to it,” You answered with more sass than intended but putting more of your weight against him in urgency nonetheless. You felt his laugh against your skin and loudly moaned when he dove back in, sticking the tip of his tongue inside your entrance. The short break in the action did wonders to heighten the intensity of the sensation, your back arching off of the sheets as Brian ventured your cunt with his tongue.

There were no words to describe the arousal clouding your mind and the only thing keeping you grounded was Brian’s heavy hand against your chest, the additional stimulation only bringing you closer and closer to orgasm. The sight of Brian’s mane of curls between your legs, the brunette strands occasionally tickling the inside of your thighs, as you neared your inevitable release unexpectedly made a forgotten idea pop into your mind. You hadn’t said many words since Brian resumed his work, opting to let small whines and gasps tumble from your lips, but couldn’t help the half-formed thought that spilled out.

“I want to try it,” You moaned, not even confident it was loud enough for your partner to hear. You were certain he didn’t, almost forgetting the words had left your mouth as he continued swirling his tongue around your clit. But being the persistent tease he was, he stopped his movements just as you felt you were about to be pushed over the edge to look up at you again.

“What?”

“You asked me about something a while ago...I think I want to try it now,” You replied, feeling your cheeks heat up in the fear that he had no idea what you were talking about. He racked his brain for the answer, his train of thought almost visible in his facial expressions, and it made you keen under his touch when he mindlessly continued playing with your breast. The throbbing need between your legs was becoming unbearable as Brian hovered just inches away from your cunt, so you decided to move the night forward and remind him of his suggestion from weeks ago. “You said you wanted to cum on my face,” You whispered, trying to keep your hips still as his free hand smoothed up the soft skin of your inner thigh. 

“Oh,” Brian breathed, smirking up at you when the realization finally set in. “You’ll really let me?”

“It’s a special day,” You grinned, bringing one of your own hands up to tangle in his hair and shakily slipping your legs from his shoulders. 

It only took a few seconds for the pair of you to get into a familiar position, Brian lying on his back while you straddled his legs in wait of leaning down to swallow his cock - an activity you loved participating in frequently. 

“Wait,” Brian commanded before you had a chance to start anything, forcing you to look at him with confusion. “Turn around.”

You didn’t really understand the demand, but complied anyways and turned your body around to hover your still soaked core above his stomach. A shocked squeak left your mouth when Brian roughly grabbed your hips and pulled them back, making your body automatically fall into a kneeling position. Brian’s plan had set in as his breath ghosted over your cunt and you steadied yourself on your hands, leaning down to lick at the tip of his cock and moaning to yourself at the salty taste of his precum. The feel of Brian’s hands settling on your backside made your eyes flutter closed as you took as much of his length as possible into your mouth, immediately starting to bob your head. 

The reemergence of his warm tongue on your folds only encouraged you further and your lewd moans around his cock seemed to have the same effect on him, Brian’s tongue delving back into your entrance making your core unintentionally flutter around the intrusion. Stretching your lips around Brian’s length gave you some sort of internal satisfaction - the act of pushing yourself and your limits just to please him making you feel dizzy with arousal. 

It wasn’t long before you felt the tingling of your orgasm creeping up on you, the denial of it from earlier making your body even more desperate for release. You had almost worked yourself all the way down onto his cock when a certain flick of his tongue against your clit had your body tensing before a huge wave of relief crashed over you, the immense pleasure coursing through your veins as Brian tongue gingerly kept up its work. You helplessly moaned around his cock, continuing to slowly bob your head as your muscles trembled with the force of your orgasm, your arms almost giving out when Brian’s mouth moved to lick up your inner thigh where some of your release had dripped down. 

With the strongest part of your orgasm subsided, you got back to the task at hand and furiously began bobbing your head again, relaxing your throat to get more of him down. It was easy after all your previous practice to suppress your gag reflex when you went far down to enough to feel the course hair surrounding his groin, but couldn’t help the muffled choking noise when your breathing was temporarily cut off. His deep moans against your oversensitive cunt only made you increase the intensity of your movements, a new, shameless wave of arousal turning in your stomach. 

It almost felt too soon when after many long moments of switching between different motions, the easiest being deepthroating and swirling your tongue around his cock, Brian tapped your leg in a wordless warning before speaking.

“I-I’m close.”

You regretfully sat up, his cock sliding from between your lips with a vulgar popping sound. He watched you carefully move with a lopsided smile, the aftershocks of your orgasm still making your legs slightly shake, and you sat in your original position but now took it upon yourself to take his cock in your hand. You settled to lie on your stomach between his spread legs, ignoring your incredibly aching jaw and focusing your attention on finishing Brian off with your hand. 

“Come on, Bri,” You spoke, unsurprised at how ragged and coarse your voice sounded. “Don’t you want to defile me? See your cum all over my face and know I’m yours?”

He moaned loudly at your erotic words, his breathing becoming labored as you leant forward to delicately run your tongue up his length to follow the path of your hand. A strangled string of curse words fell from his lips and you closed your eyes in anticipation of his release. The tensing of his leg muscles and one last deep sigh was your only warning before the hot splatter of his cum on your cheek made you slightly flinch. The warmth continuously hitting your face had you squeezing your legs together, the obscene situation making your still wet cunt soak with another gush of arousal. You continued to stroke him through it, only stopping when a strong hand wrapped around your wrist to pull it away and couldn’t help but smile when the same hand gently wiped away some of the mess that had landed near your eyes. 

The harsh light from the bedside table lamp seemed unbearable in the dark of the night but nevertheless you blinked your eyes open to see Brian smiling down at you, his chest still rapidly moving up and down. You let yourself be tugged up to lay your torso against his, holding the charged eye contact as he ran a finger through the cooling stickiness coating your face. The noticeable hitch in his breath as you allowed him to slide the covered digit into your mouth made you feel proud, glad he’d enjoyed the action as much as you did. You softly moaned as he pressed his finger against your tongue, leaving the cum left on it on display for a few seconds once he retracted his finger before swallowing it and opening your mouth for more. You giggled as he happily repeated the motion several times, loving the way his cock twitched in interest against your thigh. 

Once Brian had deemed you mostly clean, you nestled your head against his chest, content to lay together as the last afterglows of your orgasms faded away. “So,” You sighed, innocently running your fingers over his prominent collarbone, “did you enjoy it?”

You smiled when his chest moved with his short laugh, relaxing into the touch of his hand coming up to settle on your back. “Very much. How did you feel about it?”

“Hmm...we’ve done worse.” You waited at the end of the sentence as if to say something else, but decided to drop it and rest your wandering hand just near Brian’s heart. 

The months you had spent together made the pause noticeable to your boyfriend, though, and he didn’t seem as keen to let it go. “Something on your mind?” He asked, already knowing the answer. You shook your head in denial, the growing need between your legs feeling almost shameful as his hand hovered over the swell of your ass. “Already ready for another round?” Brian answered for you, the smirk you couldn’t see still prominent in his tone of voice.

“Maybe,” You answered back, cheeks heating up in embarrassment when you realized he could probably feel your wanting cunt pressed against him thanks to your current position. “Don’t want to be greedy.”

“Oh please,” Brian smiled, flipping you onto your back into the position the night had started in and settling between your legs. “We’ve already talked about this.”

“Alright, alright, just go easy on me.”

Your request was seemingly denied, however, the flat of Brian’s tongue dragging up your exposed cunt forcing a hoarse moan from your throat and making your eyes flutter shut once again - both of you knowing your Valentine’s Day night of romance was far from over.


End file.
